Lakedale, Midway
| subdivision_type1 = Special Region | subdivision_name1 = Midway | subdivision_type2 = | subdivision_name2 = | subdivision_type3 = | subdivision_name3 = | established_title = | established_date = | established_title1 = | established_date1 = | established_title2 = | established_date2 = | founder = | seat_type = | seat = | government_footnotes = | leader_party = | leader_title = | leader_name = | unit_pref = Metric | cantonese = | english = | french = | japanese = | putonghua = | arabic = | esperanto = | russian = | uyghur = | korean = | portuguese = | spanish = | other_languages = | area_footnotes = | area_urban_footnotes = | area_rural_footnotes = | area_metro_footnotes = | area_magnitude = | area_note = | area_water_percent = | area_rank = | area_blank1_title = | area_blank2_title = | area_total_km2 = 35.6 | area_land_km2 = | area_water_km2 = | area_urban_km2 = | area_rural_km2 = | area_metro_km2 = 42.8 | area_blank1_km2 = | area_blank2_km2 = | dunam_link = | area_total_dunam = | area_land_dunam = | area_water_dunam = | area_urban_dunam = | area_rural_dunam = | area_metro_dunam = | area_blank1_dunam = | area_blank2_dunam = | length_km = | width_km = | dimensions_footnotes = | elevation_footnotes = | elevation_min_m = | elevation_m = | elevation_max_m = | population_footnotes = | population_total = 108152 | population_as_of = 2015 | population_rank = 1st in Midway Special Region | population_density_km2 = auto | population_metro = 165000 | population_metro_density_km2 = auto | population_demonym = | population_note = | population_change = | population_change_from = | population_est = 144000 | pop_est_as_of = 2016 | timezone1 = Midway West Standard Time | utc_offset1 = +14 | timezone1_DST = Midway West Daylight Savings Time | utc_offset1_DST = +15 | postal_code_type = | postal_code = | area_code_type = | area_code = | iso_code = | website = | footnotes = | blank1_name = Living cost | blank1_info = 109.3Compared to Archemedes = 100 }} Lakedale (Traditional Chinese: 湖谷) is a special city in west-central Midway Special Region, at the confluence of Cosmoplay River and Periodic River, and immediately west of Dale Lake. Owing to the wealth of natural resources such as petroleum, ore, and forestry, and the relatively temperate climate in comparison to the rest of Midway Region, Lakedale has emerged to be the most populous city in the last decade. Lakedale is the most rapidly growing city in the kingdom, but at the same time, Lakedale has a highly fluctuating population base. Residents move in and out due to availability of natural resources in the area. Population can be as high as 100,000 at times with high demands of natural resources, and can be as low as 35,000 at other times and during the harsh cold winter. On 2 April 2016, the City of Lakedale is officially declared as the only "metropole" of the Midway Special Region. History Geography Climate Lakedale has a continental subarctic climate (Dfc) as classified by the Köppen climate classification, with very cold winters and warm summer. Precipitations are distributed fairly evenly year-round. Due to influences from the mountains to the north, winter temperatures can be as low as -40°C (-40°F) in the winter with plentiful snowfall. Summer temperatures may occasionally reach 30°C (86°F). Cityscape Demography Economy Shopping Collins Park houses many commercial developments and shopping destinations. The Southern Axis Shopping Centre, opened in 2014, is a major shopping mall in the area. Education The University of Lakedale (UL) is the only public research university and post-secondary institution in Midway Special Region has its campus in the University Endowment Lands sector of the city. The campus occupies 21 hectares of land in the sector, and has a specialty in arts, business, history, and linguistic researches. The Lakedale Division School Board (LDSB), a direct subsidiary of Education Nicholas (EN), manages over 30 elementary and secondary schools in the city. Infrastructure Transportation Public transit in the city is provided by Lakedale Board of Public Transportation (LBPT), which operates 20+ bus routes throughout the city. Lakedale has opened its first subway lines in 2009 and 2013 respectively. Lakedale's metro system is one of the few metro systems at this type of cold climate. Footnotes Category:Midway Special Region *